Flurry's Being
by Ldrmas
Summary: Based Off Motsumi's Lullaby Child and Flower Child. What happens when Roxas takes over for a night? XD
1. Chapter I

Based off motsumi's Lullaby Child and Flower Child

I hope you enjoy and I don't own Square Enix Characters in any shape or form, thank you!

* * *

A morning just the same as any other, as usual. A lone redhead groaned madly as alarming noise came from his clock. He threw his hand over it to silence the noisy machine and then unwillingly slid out of his warming bed. He ran a bony hand through the mass of spikes as his shuffled over the carpet to his closet door.

The last couple of mornings and late nights hadn't been all that great of him but for now he was somewhat happy that he wasn't awakened by the sudden urge to puke out his guts. He opened his icy marble door and grinned slightly as he reached for his favorite outfit.

A pair of long black leather pants that would literally stick to the flesh of his legs from them being so tight. Then a black tank top that had a fire symbol on the chest. He knew he would have to wear the uniform as well because he would have to the meeting in a hour.

He only shrugged as he slipped on the shirt yet somewhat frowned as the top felt a little tighter than usual. Ht then pulled on the pants and gasped slightly as it was almost impossible to close the clasp. The next thing that happened nearly made him faint.

His uniform, his, the one with a fire design on the inside which he personally made himself, the coat didn't zip all the way up. It would not allow him to zip up the coat passed his stomach. This is when he finally looked at himself carefully in the mirror. He noticed that his stomach was a little bigger than usual.

"What the hell? How could I have possibly gained any weight?" He scowled his reflection and after finally finding a coat that would fit him, he stormed off to a certain blonde's lab. Screw the meeting, there were more dyer things to think about.

"VEXEN!? Vexen, where are you?" Axel screamed after he entered the lab, he was not in the mood for waiting. He wasn't really in the mood for a lot of things lately but now was not the time to think of that. Vexen came out from behind a corner of shelves and frowned.

"What? Can't you see I am busy?" The older nobody sneered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I want to know why the hell none of my clothes fit me and I wanna know now!" Axel yelled after stepping closer to the academic.

"How should I know? Have you been eating your regular foods lately?" Vexen's eyebrow rose slightly as he asked.

"Of course and I haven't eaten…Oh god." Axel suddenly gasped before falling to his knees. He held onto his stomach tightly and brought a hand to his mouth.

"Number VIII…Ahh!" Vexen shrieked and jumped backwards as the redheaded nobody threw up on his lab floor. Axel coughed harshly before spitting out the remaining taste in his mouth.

"Sorry." He then groaned loudly before shutting his eyes tight and placed his hand back over his lips.

"Whoa wait. The bathroom is over here." Vexen stated as he walked around the mess and helped the member to his feet. After setting him near the toilet, he summoned a small dusk, that bowed at his feet.

"Clean up the mess out there." The blonde ordered as he pointed to the mop and bucket. As the dusk began it's duty, the scientist focused again on Axel, who was still groaning.

"Have you been throwing up like that for some time, Number VIII?" The taller nobody asked gently before heading over to the closet and pulled out a small towel for the member.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks now, probably a month." The flurry replied before he took the towel with a low thanks. When he turned to accept the towel, though, the long blonde got a look at Axel's stomach. It did look bigger than usual, maybe a little too big.

"Sit up a little Axel." He then bent down and took a hold of the pyro's coat zipper, pulling it all the way down. He rolled up the black shirt before pulling off one of his gloves. He then placed the hand upon the redhead's stomach. It felt tender, not the muscular stomach the flurry usually had. Oh no, this was defiantly tender, just as he feared.

If there was one thing he learned from Marluxia and Demyx it was this. That tender stomachs plus throwing up in the morning plus gaining weight for no reason whatsoever only equaled one thing.

To Be Continued..................

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed!!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter II

Based off Motsumi's Lullaby Child and Flower Child!

I don't own Square Enix Characters in anyshape or form, I only own the idea of the story. Thank you.

* * *

Vexen sighed as he then let the shirt fall and gazed up at the nobody.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked slightly concerned by the look.

"Well Axel, I'm really don't know how to say this but I believe, by the symptoms you described to me and how you are now, that the Organization will get a new member after 8 more grueling months." The academic thought that was the best way to describe it with a slight grin.

"A new member…Wait just one minute, you think I'm-I'm…" The redhead fought to get the word out and not faint at the same time.

"Yes, you're pregnant."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!? Oh gawd! One flipping night of Roxas taking over and this has to bloody happen." Axel screamed before biting on his lower lip and holding in a loud groan. He held onto his stomach tightly again and leaned over the bowl.

He hated this feeling his body was making him feel. He wanted to throw up, he could feel that his whole body wanted to throw up yet nothing came and it was making him feel even worse. He spit some salvia into the toilet and groaned at the pain.

"So you're sure that it's Roxas's?" Vexen then asked, even though he knew himself that he didn't need Axel to tell him that.

"Of course it's bloody Roxas's. Who the fuck else would I do it with?" The pyro growled fiercely. The mood swings were really getting to him but that was the least of his problems now.

"Actually, I take that back. What I really mean is that I highly believe that you're pregnant. Nothing is set in stone yet, so I'll get Zexion and we'll run some test on you to see if I am correct." The academic sighed as he began to get up but a hand caught onto his sleeve.

"What about the meeting?" Axel mumbled as he looked as if he was holding onto his stomach for dear life.

"What about it? No offense Axel, but you seriously are in no condition to go."

"Yeah, but I'm also in no condition to have Mansex have another reason to breath down my neck. He's already pissed off with me as it is because of all the pranks I pull. If he was to hear about this, he'd make me regret ever getting pr-preg….well you know. Oh gawd! You're not going to tell Roxas, are you?" The Eighth member suddenly began to shed tears as he now held onto the long blonde's sleeve for life itself.

"Well I wasn't going to but…."

"VEEEXXIIIIEEEE!!" Demyx chirped happily as he suddenly came through the lab door. Axel gasped in fright and Vexen slapped a hand to his head with a groan.

"We're back here, Number IX." Vexen then answered as he poked his head out of the bathroom. The other blonde lit up and smiled as he walked up to the older member also noticing Axel on the floor.

"Axel, hey, what's up? I believe Roxas was sent to look for you. Axe, are you okay?" Demyx then asked as he bent down next to the Flurry to get a better look. He slightly gasped as Eight backed up and groaned in pain, yet the Melodious Nocturn also noticed the redhead's stomach.

Now, Demyx, having had twins himself, knew instantly and now began to smile happily.

"Oh my gosh, Axel! You're pregnant, aren't you?" He squealed before glomping the fire valentine around the neck. Axel groaned and hissed making Dem loosen his grip.

"Okay, Demyx, that's enough. Let the poor man go." Vexen chuckled kindly before he pried the other blonde off the Flurry. Axel sighed with relief but that quickly changed as he coughed harshly and held onto his stomach tighter.

"Vex, you gotta help him, morning sickness is hell on a stick." The water being pleaded but only stopped as he felt a hand tug on the end of his jacket.

"N-No, let's g-go to the m-meeting." Axel stuttered before looking up pleadingly at the blondes. Yes, this hurt like hell. Probably worst if there was such a thing, but he couldn't let it stop him. Xemnas already had enough reasons to kill him, he really didn't need another.

Plus, what about Roxas? What would he think when he found out? Axel couldn't stand to think it as another low groan escaped him.

"Axel, you really shou…."

"Don't, I already tried to convince him, but he won't listen. We better take him. Let's go, it's almost time." Vexen interrupted and bent down before placing the redhead's arm over his shoulder. Demyx sighed but soon did the same.

The two of them rose slowly and Axel hissed as he rose with them. He felt sluggish and dizzy but was thankful that he knew he wasn't about to be dropped. He was surely not looking forward to eight more months of this.

"By the way Vexen, Mar wanted me to tell you than he put Xiuying down for a nap but has the baby monitor with him, so no need to worry." Dem smiled at the long blonde, who at first looked at him but then smiled thankfully.

As they entered the thorn room, Axel quickly thanked them and hurriedly portaled to his chair, trying to not look suspicious. Vexen and Demyx did the same and the two of them smiled innocently at their loves. Mar and Xig first eyed their lovers before looking over at Axel then each other.

Everything ceased, though, as Xemnas leaned back and cleared his throat. He eyed the three late nobodies before coughing discretely.

"Let's begin." He announced the this meeting had finally come to order. Some time had passed and Axel did all he could to try to keep himself invisible. He really didn't want to draw attention to himself but this morning sickness stuff was really making it difficult.

It had came back and he hunched over in his chair, his chest close to his knees. He let out a low groan, but made sure to keep it somewhat held back. He held onto his stomach with all his might and shut his eyes tightly at the pain.

"_Damn it. Come on dude, pull yourself together. Just a few more minutes and you can get out of here. Any minute now.' _He thought to himself hoping it would help, yet like it was. This pain was immense and he wasn't really one for it.

He suddenly gasped as he quickly placed his hand over his mouth and a new urge swirled within him.

'_Oh god. No. Dude, don't throw up here. Whatever you do, you can't throw up here!' Axel's inner mind screamed at him and his whole mind begged for it to not happen. He shut his eyes tightly and held onto his stomach more. _

"NUMBER VIII, Are you paying ANY attention!?" Xemnas roared as the leader slammed his fist on his arm rest, his eyes shooting death glares at the redhead. Roxas, who never took his eyes off of Axel ever since he got to the meeting, was on the edge of his seat and fidgeting with fear.

He had never seen the Flurry act like that.

Axel couldn't help it anymore. His hand fell and he threw up, the contents falling to the floor. Half of the members screamed in disgust while the other half gapped in shock.

"Axel!!" Roxas screamed as he gripped onto his arm rest for dear life. Axel could barely hear the blonde, let alone make him out. He was going dizzy and his vision was blurry. He groaned as he lightly touched his head. His eyes then rolled in the back of his head and slid out of his chair, now falling.

"AXEL!?"

Right before the redhead was to hit the ground, though, Leaxeus had jumped out of a portal and caught the eighth member in his arms. The Silent Hero sighed but somewhat panted from all the adrenalin and shifted the out nobody in his arms.

Vexen let out a immense sigh of relief before glancing up at Superior, who gawked in pure shock. Roxas quickly portaled below and pulled on Lexaeus's arm so he could see Axel's face. He cried out the redheads name and every second he didn't receive a reply, he became more panicked.

As soon as Vexen was by the brownish haired being's side, Roxas grabbed onto his coat.

"Vexen, what's wrong with him?" The blonde cried as he looked back at his lover.

"It's alright, Roxas, we'll take him to my lab. Zexion can you join us?" Vexen asked as he turned and looked up at the younger blunette, who was quickly by his side and nodded.

Vexen nodded back and then looked up at their leader. He gulped as he saw that Xemnas was glaring and did not looked please.

"Excuse us, Xemnas." Vexen smiled innocently and opened a portal for the others. Xemnas just crossed his arms, his glare never ceasing.

"Just tell Number VIII to see me after you are through with him." The silvered haired man spat and the long blonde quickly nodded before disappearing, the portal closing after him.

Demyx ran as fast as his legs could carry himself. He skidded to a halt as he came to the lab door.

"Is he alright, is he okay?" He asked while his breath tried to go back to normal. Roxas and Lexaeus looked up at him. Roxas then just continued to pace back and forth in front of the door and Lex lowered his head again.

"We don't know yet." Lexaeus then mumbled as he sighed again. Demyx looked over to Roxas and felt like he should say something. He was about to before the door's knob jiggled and then turned. The youngest member jumped back as Vexen appeared in the door before closing it.

"He's going to be just fine." The Academic smiled and placed a hand on the smaller blonde's shoulder, reassuringly. Demyx and Lex shared a smile as Roxas hugged the long blonde tightly, slightly crying.

Vexen smiled as he ruffled the kid's hair and glanced at Demyx, who looked like he wanted to know more. As Roxas let go, he sighed before moving some loose strands of hair from his face.

"Thanks to Lexaeus, the baby is fine and the morning sickness has finally passed."

Dem was about to say something, but the three of them froze as Roxas yelled loudly.

"B-B-B-B-B-Ba-Baby!!! Axel's …..Axel's…Axel's…..preg-preg-preg-….."

"Yes, Roxas, Axel is pregnant. Don't freak. Please." Vexen smiled innocently and held up his hands defensively. Rox then glared and took Vex's coat collar, pulling the scientist down.

"DON'T FREAK!! DON'T FREAK!? HOW IN THE NAME OF OBLIVION CAN I NOT FREAK?? WHY THE HELL AM I JUST FINDING OUT ABOUT THIS?!!" The keybearer screamed so loud that Dem had to cover his ears.

"XIII, calm down. He didn't want to tell you until we were absolutely sure. I and Zexion just performed about five test on him and with everyone he turned out positive. He is officially five weeks pregnant." Vexen explained and Demyx couldn't help but squeal with happiness.

Roxas let go of the higher ranking nobody before gazing at the door. "….Can I at least see him?" He asked somewhat pleadingly.

"Of course, go ahead." Rox then didn't take a moment before going into the room and closing the door. He was happy that the room wasn't really cold and not that much lighted. Axel laid out on a table in the middle of the room, and the blonde sighed before slowly advancing toward it.

He figured that Zexion had left and gazed at Axel as he came right next to the table. He sighed again as he now noticed that Axel was sleeping and moved back some of the spikes from his face. Roxas then glanced down at his stomach. It surely did look bigger.

He slid his hand upon it and somewhat smiled. He knew Axel was shooting for a baby, but he also knew that Axe wanted Roxas to have it, not the other way around.

'Man, one night of control and this happens. I'm sorry, Axel.' Roxas thought as he got closer to the table and leaned over the Flurry's stomach. He couldn't help but smile as he kissed the skin lightly and then gazed at his lover.

He stroked the redhead spikes before kissing Axe sweetly on the cheek. He couldn't believe it. They were going to have their own baby.

To Be Continued........

* * *

Please REview!

And I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!! XD


	3. Chapter III

Enjoy everyone

And remember I don't own the characters! XD

* * *

Weeks passed and with each Roxas became more and more excited. Everyday he would go to the calendar and cross off the day, counting down until the birth.

Thanks to Vexen, he and Vex were apply to figure out that Axel became pregnant sometime early December and now it was April. It was only three more weeks until Axe would be twenty weeks. Rox was just happy that after the fainting incident, that thanks to a calm Chilly Academic and an angry Keybearer that they were able to get Superior to just give the pyro heartless duty and the heartless missions of no more than three days.

Now, finally, the three weeks had passed and the small blonde rose grumpily from his warm sheets. He yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes yet a gasp soon escaped him. He shot from his bed and looked at the calendar. Today was the day of Axel's third ultrasound but what was special was that today Roxas would get to go. Before Axe wanted to go alone, but now Axe and Vex agreed to take him.

He then crossed off the day and headed into the bathroom, washing up in no time at all. He dashed back into his room and pulled on a clean set of cloths before flinging his door open and running as fast as he could to the long blonde's lab.

"Vexen!" He yelled as he busted through the door and hoped that the two haven't left without him.

"Oh. Good morning Roxas." The scientist greeted after stepping out from behind some shelves with a beaker in hand.

"Morning. Is Axe here?" The younger blonde replied since he had regained his breath.

"No, not yet. I was about to wake him since we…"

"Have to go to his ultrasound today, right?"

"Yes." Vexen added with a smirk, not really caring that the other just interrupted him.

"And I'm going with you guys, right?" Rox had a look like he was in a candy shop at the age of five.

"Yes, Roxas."

"Great, I'll go get him then." And before Vex could say anything else the blonde member was already gone, leaving him alone. The Academic chuckled lightly. He could understand how Roxas's felt, he had felt the same way when Mar was pregnant with Xiuying.

Roxas smiled widely as he came up to Axel's room and knocked before skipping in.

"Axe, good mor…." He stopped though as he noticed the room was empty. It took him a moment before he giggled and opened a portal. He smirked as he stepped out in the new dark room. The room was filled with a small murmur sound and the rising and falling of sheets from the queen sized bed.

Rox was so happy that he had forgotten that during the eighth week, Axe made a decision to sleep in their shared room since he would way too easily fall out of his own bed and beside the queen bed was way more comfortable to him.

The blonde nobody quietly tip toed to the bed and smiled as he saw Axel sleeping soundly on his back. Rox then eased the sheets from the redhead's stomach before sliding the loose sleeping shirt. His smile widened before he leaned over and lightly kissed the tender tummy.

"Morning, baby." He whispered before running his finger tips over the place he kissed. He then turned to his love and smirked as he leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on the Flurry's lips.

"Morning, handsome." He added yet a giggle followed as Axe stirred somewhat below him. Deep emerald eyes were soon revealed to the sapphires then a grin came.

"Roxas. Morning." Axel murmured before stretching and gave a tired yawn. Rox grinned in response then eased his love up and hung the redhead's legs over the edge of the bed. The flamer yawned again but soon smiled as Roxas took his ankle gently in his hand and kissed his foot before sliding on his slipper, then doing the same to the other foot. Axe moved his hand through the sunshine spikes as the smile grew.

"Well someone is cuddly this morning." He then teased and Rox's cheeks was dusted with rosy colors.

"Shut up and come on, Vex is waiting." The mate commented as he rose and turned, trying to hide the blush. Axe smirked as he then rose, himself, and turned Rox's head back to him then took the blonde's chin lightly in his palm.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't hide your blushing face, you know how much I love it." The redhead stated as he then leaned close and kissed the pink cheeks sweetly, making Roxas moan in lust.

"Stop, come on, we have a baby to see. We're going to be late for your ultrasound." The Keybearer stated before pushing Axe back lightly. He was careful not to touch the stomach. Axe looked at him at first but then got a look that obliviously said 'Oh yeah'.

"I didn't remember that was today, but I guess you wouldn't be telling me a lie, would you?" Axel asked as he sneaked a small kiss on the cheek again and then closer to the bathroom.

"Of course not. And I can't wait to see what the baby looks like, I've been waiting for this day for a while." Rox said with a happy look yet it somewhat faded as the redhead then looked at him with a look of now worry and sadness.

"What?"

"Rox…are you sure you wanna go today?" Axe asked but looked away.

"Yeah, more than anything. What, you don't want me to go?"

"No, Roxas, no. It's not that. I just…I dunna know. I…I…Maybe I'm just being stupid about it but I just…"

Roxas smiled as he stepped closer and took Axe's hand in his own and placed the other on his love's stomach before kissing it.

"I wanna see it. I wanna see our baby. I have the right to see it."

"Roxas…" Axel whispered as he stroked his blonde's spikes with care.

"Now come on, no more dilly dallying. We have a icy blonde waiting for us." Roxas chirped as he then shot up and turned his love around and shoved him closer to the bathroom. Axe was about to say something but then completely froze right on the spot.

He gasped before placing a hand on a certain spot on his stomach. He smiled widely but Rox was annoyed. The blonde was going to say something but Axe reached over and grabbed his arm pulling him in front of him.

"Axe, what is …."

"Shhh." Axe only said as he placed Roxas's hand where he had his hand and smiled widely. Rox looked at his redhead for a sec before looking where his hand was. He waited for a few more seconds and was about to say something again but then felt it.

He perked up as he felt it again and then stepped closer. Axe let go of his hand and Rox then placed his other hand right next to his hand. He could really feel it now. A small thumping against his hand. He looked up at Axe and smiled.

"It's kicking." Axel whispered as he only smiled in response.

To Be Continued............

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed

Please review!!


	4. Chapter IV

HEHEHhehehhehe Finally right!

Well enjoy guys!!

* * *

"Oh my god." Roxas gasped as he looked back at the stomach and felt it kicking again. His face broke out wide in a smile and he leaned down kissing the place where the baby was kicking.

"How does it feel?" He wanted to know and now was starting to feel a little left out since he wasn't the one pregnant.

"It feels kinda weird but this is the most it's done in four weeks." Axe admitted with a light smile as he placed his hand within Rox's spikes. Number Thirteen quickly looked up at him with his look now sad and somewhat angry.

"This has been happening for four weeks?" He questioned with his eyes wide.

"Well yeah, but it was like only once so I didn't really know what it was. I only started to realize what it was at the beginning of this week." Axe shrugged and kinda felt guilty now. Rox looked down back at the tummy and was about to say something but suddenly remembered the frozen blonde waiting for them.

"Oh Shoot! Vexen! Your Ultrasound! We're going be late!?" The Keybearer gasped before shoving Axe into the bathroom, who smirked at first but came out after about seven minutes. Roxas then smiled then grasped Axe's hand pulling him into a portal and quickly stepping out into the laboratory.

"Ah, there you two are. I was getting worried." Vexen smiled as he looked up at them from his desk. He stood giving Axel a warm pat on the shoulder.

"You okay Axe and prepared for this?"

"Yes, full bladder. All ready to go." The redhead chuckled and Roxas gave them a weird look yet it soon diminished as Vexen opened the portal. The three of them walked through, right to the front of the hospital in Twilight Town.

Roxas gazed in amazement at it as they entered. The two took a seat and Rox soon joined them with a wide smile, he was so excited, he couldn't help it. It didn't take long before the girl called them back and they entered the room.

Dr. Katska then came in and smiled as she saw the three.

"Hello, Axel. A little late today aren't we?" She giggled as he only started taking off his coat, showing his bare chest and soft growing stomach. He eased himself onto the table placing his hands behind his head with a grin.

"Nah doc. I just didn't listen to my Roxy is all." He added as he winked at Roxas, who broke out in a blush. She came over and placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Oh, so you are Roxas. Axel's told me all about you. You ready to see your baby." She said kindly, now making Rox feel at ease. He defiantly felt better with her around, she had a easy feeling about her. He then nodded and came closer to the bed, taking Axe's hand in his.

"Okay then, let's get started." She added before she squeezed the gel onto his belly, making the pyro yelp and squeeze Rox's hand. He was never one for how cold that stuff felt.

She placed the transmitter on his stomach and turned on the screen. The black and white picture came up on the monitor and Roxas got a little closer. He was kinda surprised at how blurry the picture was. The doc explained what was what, like the spine and the head. She pointed the body parts and Rox could now see an actual baby, he burst into happiness.

"Now, you actually should have been here four weeks ago but you told me Vexen was gone and you didn't come alone, right?" Dr. Katska asked and Axel nodded.

"Well, you're able to tell the gender of the baby now, so do you to want to know?" She smiled as she turned to them and stopped moving the thing over Axe's stomach.

The Flurry and Keybearer looked at each other for a sec, as if they were talking without having to move their lips. Axel then turned back to the doc and smiled.

"Nah, we want it to be a surprise." He said as Rox held his hand tighter and smiled at the doc too. She nodded and moved the device higher up Axe's stomach.

"Well, alright then. Everything else seems to be in order. You're good to go Axel." She added before turning off the monitor and began to wipe off the redhead's stomach. Axe soon slid off the bed and zippered up the coat before turning to Rox.

He smiled as he leaned close and planted a light kiss upon the blonde's lips.

"I'll be right back." He whispered and Rox only nodded before his love heading down the hall to the bathroom. The doc then came up to Rox and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You two really love each other don't you?" She asked sweetly and Rox nodded with a light blush, making her giggle.

"Well here take this. I thought you might want it." She then handed him a picture of the baby and his smile spread wide across his face.

"Thank you." He said happily as he took the picture before turning and running down the hall after Axel.

Dr. Katska turned to Vexen but looked to where the blonde and redhead disappeared.

"So he does talk?" She said somewhat surprised and Vexen let out a loud chuckle.

"Yes, you should see him in the castle. He's a chatterbox, especially around Axel." The Chilly Academic replied but then thanked her for her time and she only smiled.

"Vexen, make sure to have Marluxia and Xiuying come in some time. I would like to see how they're doing." She added before he was out the door and he nodded at her saying that he would before he headed down the hall.

The scientist met up with Axe and Rox and smiled.

"You two ready?" He asked as they headed out into the streets. The two smiled and took each other's hand.

"Actually, you go ahead Vexen. We're going go do something before we head home, see ya later." Axel replied before he and Rox walked down the path, heading for the clock tower.

It took longer than usual, but they still managed to get to the top and Roxas smiled as he hung his feet over the edge. He soon looked around for Axel, since he was not besides him. He then turned and saw Axel leaning against the clock's wall.

He smiled as he got up and walked over, taking a seat next to him. He placed his hand over Axel's, his thumb caressing the pale skin. Axe looked at him and Rox grinned.

"You okay?" The blonde then asked worriedly as it looked like Axe was looking kinda down.

"Yeah, I just want some sea salt ice cream." Axe sighed but soon gasped as one was placed in his hand and looked back at Rox, who was giggling.

"I thought you might want one." The Keybearer replied with a sweet smile as he bit into his own and winked at his love.

Axel smiled before biting into his and swallowed the delicious treat, only to then sigh and his head lowered. Roxas looked up at him, putting his ice cream down and moving closer to the redhead.

"Axel?"

"It doesn't taste the same." The Flurry sighed as he looked back at the ice cream with a sadden look.

"What do you mean?" Rox asked wondering if Axel was sick or something.

"I don't have the same love for it as I once did. Like haven't you noticed that I haven't picked up a roll with honey on it in a long time. The baby is even affecting how much I like sea salt ice cream." Axe sighed before running a hand through his hair, now a little more depressed.

Rox sighed as well, knowing Axel was probably really hurting by this. He then eased himself up and hugged his love tightly, rubbing his cheek against the others.

"It'll be okay. When the baby is old enough to start eating it, we got to make sure that we give it to them and make them learn to love it. But for now, I'll stop eating it too so you won't feel left out." Axel looked at Rox with a gasp at what he said.

"Roxas….." Axel wanted to say something but soon he put down his ice cream and hugged Roxas back, a little tighter than his love.

"……….Thank you."

To Be Continued............

* * *

Thanks for reading guys

Please review!!


	5. Chapter V

Hey Guys

Enjoy!!

* * *

"I love you Axel." Roxas whispered as he smiled and their eyes met.

"I love you too Roxas." The redhead replied as he lightly kissed Roxas's lips before the blonde kissed back. They stayed up there for a while longer, just talking and having a fun time but it did soon become dark. They rose to their feet and Roxas opened a portal for them before the two of them stepped through to the comfort of their home.

Axel hugged Roxas again and kissed him on the cheek before saying good night and walking toward their shared room, turning in early. Roxas watched him for a while but turned to the other hall and opened at portal to the kitchen.

As he entered he groaned as Saix was sitting there hidden behind the paper.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like fuck Superior or something?" Roxas asked as he headed over to the fridge and was unfazed that Saix slammed the paper to the table and growled loudly at the younger member.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE, XIII!" Saix roared and the blonde only rolled his eyes before drinking out of the milk carton.

"Whatever, Sailor Moon." Roxas sighed but Saix had had enough. He shot up from the table and summoned his claymore bringing it high above his head and about to bring it on Rox but in a flash of light everything went silent.

The two stood there. Rox still holding the milk, a completely calm look on his face as he held the OathKeeper over his head. Saix growled as the keyblade kept him from erasing that smug look off of the members face.

"You done?" Roxas asked with another sigh as he brought the carton to his lips. Saix showed his teeth or more so of fangs, now, as he took a step closer.

"I will be as soon as I slit your throat." He added as he then clutched his weapon tighter. He suddenly perked his head up and smirked as he eased his stance. The blunette let his arms fall, making his claymore be dismissed and then headed over to the table. He picked up his paper and saluted the blonde before walking into a portal and disappeared.

"Weirdo." Roxas sighed as he finished the milk and placed the empty carton back into the fridge, for some poor soul to find it. He then smiled as he opened his own portal and appeared in his room. He would have wanted to sleep with Axe but thought it over and decided not to. He cuddled into his warm bed and sighed, closing his eyes and thinking about the day to come.

TBC!!

* * *

Hey

I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the reviews.

Saix is a weirdo!


	6. Chapter VI

Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

The sweat poured down my face. I tried to hold my ground but I was slowly losing it. I had won but not fully. The heartless were gone but a worse enemy had come. The two surrounded me and I was on the edge, gripping my chakrams for dear life. I panted.

I was so scared I knew I had to get out of here but if I tried to open a portal I might as well die and I couldn't risk that, not with the unborn baby within me. I gritted my teeth as I glared at the two in front of me and took another step backwards.

One of them smirked as they brought their weapon behind their back and then lunged for me. I froze as I took another step back but that was a mistake. I had fallen into his trick. I slipped, losing my footing on the edge of the cliff and fell. Falling down the cavern to the unknown abysses.

Roxas paced around the castle on random floors frantically. Axel was suppose to be home already. Three days ago Roxas had woke up from a good sleep and decided to make the redhead breakfast. When he entered the shared room Axe wasn't anywhere in sight and he dropped the plates of food, making them shatter and wake up half of the castle.

Roxas took no time going straight to Superior, who reassured him that his love was fine and that he was sent early that morning on a heartless mission. It seemed, *cough* thanks to the cunningness of Saix *cough*, a mass of heartless broke lose in Hollow Bastian, so the pyro was sent to take care of it.

Well, hell, that was three days ago and it was already eight o clock at night and Axel still hadn't come back. Roxas was losing his patience, he needed to know that Axel was okay. At dinner that night, thankfully it was get together night, so everyone was in the dinning room, except Number Eight of course.

Rox slammed his fists to the table and shot up from his chair. Everyone looked up at him and the Superior glared as the member was glaring right at him.

"That is it! I'm going after Axel. I'm finding him and bringing him home." The keybarer yelled as he pushed himself from the table and opened up a portal.

"You will not take another step, XIII." Xemnas said calmly as he moved his fingers together in front of him, his brow frowned as Roxas glared at him.

"You're the one that didn't keep your word Mansex! Just try and stop me!" Roxas screamed and everyone either gasped or tried to hold back a fit of giggles. Rox seeing that his point was made stormed through the portal and let it slam on the organization faces.

"Axel, where are you?" He called as he begged with all his might for his love to answer him.

"You won't find him here." A low voice replied, catching Roxas off guard and made him spin around, keyblades drawn.

"Easy Rox, it's me." A figure stepped closer, removing his hood to show his grey eyes.

"Zexion? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked as he dismissed his blades and came closer.

"Well, after your little speech in the dinning hall, everyone was dismissed as Xemnas was on a rampage of wanting to kill the first thing he would see. I myself was heading to the library but Demyx stopped me with a really concerned look. He said he wanted me to go after you, he is just as worried about Axel as you. So here I am." Zexion explained as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well I guess I should say thanks, then. I could use your help. Can you sense Axe?" Roxas asked with pleading eyes but Zex only smiled.

"Already on it." With that he brought his hands to his chest and took in a deep breath, deep in thought. Roxas watched for a moment before Zex's eyes opened and he grabbed Rox's hand.

"This way."

They made many twists and turns but soon came to a small platform that must have been a dance floor or something like that. Zexion walked down the steps and continued to walk as he finally came to a pass where there was an edge and then an passageway to a new sets of paths.

Roxas came up behind him, but Zexion looked troubled. The Schemer paced around a little and placed his hand upon his chin.

"I don't understand it, my senses tell me he is right here, but as you obviously can see he is not?" Zexion question but this wasn't helping. Roxas ran to the edge and looked around desperately. What if Axe had…

"AXEL!?" Roxas screamed praying that he was wrong. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called again.

"Axel! Answer Me!" He begged and thought he was going cry.

"Roxas wait….do you hear that?" Zexion asked as he came closer to Roxas. Rox took a second, letting it become completely quite before it was shattered by a small yell. The two members looked down slowly looking over the edge and Roxas gasped.

"Axel!"

TBC

* * *

Please don't kill me for the cliffy!!

Hoped you enjoy! Please Review!!!


	7. Chapter VII

Hey Guys, sorry for the wait! Remember I don't own anything, enjoy!!

* * *

"Axel!? Axel!?" Roxas screamed loudly as he clung to the edged and just barely made out a figure below. He then jumped up and dashed through a portal which opened next to the figure.

"Axel!?" He screamed again as he leaned forward and cupped the flurry's face that was covered in scars and bruises. Zexion came to his side as well and knelt down next to Axel's leg.

"Axel? Axel answer me." Roxas begged as his red haired lover didn't open his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Axel's, praying he wasn't to late.

"R-Rox…."

The Keybearer pushed back and looked deeply into the emerald eyes. They were somewhat dull but at least open and had some life in them. Roxas smiled madly as he moved his hands about Axe's hair and kissed him again.

"What happened?" Zexion asked once Rox moved away again. When Axe didn't answer, the Clocked Schemer decided to find out himself. He placed both of his hands to Axe's leg and was about to say a small spell but a scream from the flurry made him remove his hands.

"Axe…"

"D-D-Don't….it's broken…." The member replied with a sigh as he leaned more against the cavern wall. He looked back to Roxas and coughed.

"S-Some guys attacked me…." He tried to explain, but coughed again as his throat was so dry. Roxas shhed him and placed his hands back upon his face.

"It's okay, you can tell us when we get you home. Zexion help me lift him." The blonde ordered as he took Axe's arm and wrapped it around his neck.

Zexion did the same and even though it took some time the two of them finally got Axel through a portal to Vexen's lab. It took along of four long hours until Axel was set in his bed and Roxas crawled in next to him.

He laid beside his love and stroked his red locks.

Axel looked over at Rox and intertwined his hand with his blonde.

"Some guys attacked me. I fell off the edge and when I was falling I summoned Wasp and stabbed her in the side of the cavern. I still slid down the cavern, but slowed the fall at least. My arm was cut drastically as you saw." He paused as he barely lift up his bandaged left arm that Vexen had mended.

"Then when I finally stopped all the way, I was dangling off Wasp and then saw the ledge. It was a long way below me but I either had the choice of letting go or just waiting til my arm gave out. I let go and when I landed my ankle broke."

"Why didn't you summon a dusk or something, they could of…"

Axel smiled as he brushed his good hand against Rox's cheek.

"If I would have summoned a portal or dusk, I would have faded. I had no strength left from fighting. I knew you would find me so I just waited." Roxas began to cry as he shook his head.

"I was so worried about you. I…I…" He cuddled closer to Axel and lightly sobbed. Axel could only smile as he placed his hand among Rox's spikes and stroked them.

"I was worried too." He whispered into his lover's ear before he planted a soft kiss upon the lobe. Rox looked up at him and placed his hand onto the redhead's stomach.

"I hope the baby's okay."

"It's fine." Roxas looked up at Axe as he only had a smile on his lips.

"The baby hasn't stopped kicking since I fell." The flamer chuckled as he stroked Rox's spikes a little more. The Key of Destiny smiled at that but then figured it was the best time to tell Axe.

"Axel, even when you get these bandages off, I still want you to stay in bed."

Axe looked at Rox and moved his hand back. No way, Roxas wanted him….

"I want you to stay in bed. No more missions, no more going out of the castle. I've already talked to Vexen and Xemnas about it and we've decided it best to have you stay in bed until the baby is born."

"You mean you want me bedridden?" Axe stated sadly. This was the one thing he seriously did not want.

"Yeah." Roxas replied with a nod. It was best. It was the right thing to do.

"I don't…."

"Axel, I don't care if you want it or not. You won't get this cast off until eight weeks and by that time you'll only be a few weeks away from expecting. After this incident I don't want to see you out castle."

"Roxas, it was only…."

"What if I hadn't gotten there in time!? What if I never found you!? Do you know how scared I was? Do you know how worried I was that I would never get to see you again!? DO YOU!?" Roxas sobbed loudly as he buried his head in his hands. He knew Axe was mad, but it was best. This way Rox could make sure he was safe, make sure he was okay.

Axel gazed at him. Okay, now he felt incredibly guilty. He knew Rox was doing it for his own good, but not just his but the baby's too. He looked at Rox again and smiled a little. He then wrapped his good arm around Rox and pulled him close.

Roxas yelped a little but then looked up at Axe, his cheeks soaked with tears.

"Alright. I'll stay in bed." The redheaded valentine smiled as he leaned close and kissed Rox's forehead. He then leaned against the pillow again and smirked as he began to wipe away his XII's tears.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered as he relaxed. He leaned against the pillows, scooting closer to Axe before planting a small kiss on his cheek. They stayed like that before one fell asleep and the other soon followed.

Axel sighed as he leaned against his pillows and flipped through the magazine Roxas had gotten him. Rox was now away on some mission and Axe was bored as hell, but his Keybearer was to be home soon so he smiled.

He suddenly heard a knock at the door and he called a word of acceptance before Marluxia stepped in.

"Hey." The pink haired assassin smiled as he carried a tray of food closer to Axe.

"Hey. Thanks." Axe replied as he took the tray and set it beside him on the bed. He looked back up at Mar and smiled as the other member nodded.

"You need anything else?" Marluxia then asked but Axel just shook his head and turned back to his magazine. Mar then headed to the door and got to take hold of the knob before….

"Marluxia."

Mar turned around and raised an eyebrow at the redhead who was staring at him.

"Yeah?"

Axel sighed as he set down the magazine and then sat more up on the bed. He placed a hand upon his stomach before looking back at Mar.

"What's it like?"

TBC………

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review so that I know you at least read the story.

Anyway bye!


	8. Chapter VIII

Hey Guys, finally the moment you all have been waiting for!  
Enjoy!!

* * *

"What? The giving birth part?"

"Yeah." Axe sighed again as he leaned back against the bed and stared down at his stomach, it was getting so big. Nothing could stop it, he would have to give birth to a living breathing person. He looked up as he noticed that Mar had sat next to him with a small smile.

"Why? Are you nervous?" The pinkette asked with a bigger smile as he slowly moved his hand onto Axe's stomach. The redhead didn't mind, Mar knew what it was like to be pregnant. He then nodded a little and looked back at the other member.

"Scared shitless." Mar laughed loudly and moved back some from the bed. He slowly calmed into a chuckle and gazed at Axe. He clapped his hands a little.

"Wonderful description." He chuckled but then just smiled happily.

"I would tell you to worry but you don't have to worry about a thing. Because you have a guy that loves you to death, a wonderful friend that cares a lot about you, and a great doc that will make sure nothing will happen to you. All three are going to be with you when it happens, so you have nothing to worry about."

Axe nodded to him slightly and knew he was right. But for some reason, he started to cry. He reached up his hands to his face and began to wipe away the tears but more came.

"S-Sorry…" He tried to apologize yet it came out more as a sob and Mar just leaned over and slowly began to wipe away his tears, kindly.

"Hey, hey, shh….it's okay…shh…." He slowly wiped at the tears but again more came, he needed to get the right person. He looked to the door before looking back at Axe and stroked his cheek.

"Axe, I'm going to get you some tissues, I'll be right back, okay?" He asked slowly and Axe just nodded before cuddling up on his side. Mar quickly went from the room and began his search, not for tissues. He finally smiled as he saw a puff of blonde at the end of the hall.

"Roxas!" He called out before running after the younger member. Roxas immediately turned and looked over at the coming nobody..

"Mar?"

"Hey, Axe needs you, right now. He's crying his eyes out. Do you have a chore list or something?" Roxas stared at him for a moment before nodding quickly and pulled out the list.

"Y-Yeah I was going to do it now so I could spend more time with Axe late…."

"Give it to me and get to your shared room. He needs you now. I'll take care of this." Mar reassured him before nodding, giving Rox the all go. The blonde nodded again before bolting to the room, yet he paused and turned back.

"Thank you." He said before running again. He didn't stop before he got to the room and skidded into the doorway.

"Axel?"

"R-Rox…" Axel whispered quietly before turning away and trying to wipe away the rest of the tears. Roxas moved in closer sitting right behind Axel and wrapping his arms around him, his hands resting on his chest.

The redhead willingly fell into the embrace and let out another sob as he tried to bury his head in Rox's right arm.

"I'm here, Axel. I'm right here." Roxas whispered in the valentine's ear and kissed along his shoulder. Axel nodded slightly but then turned his head and smiled at Rox. He really hated how these mood changes affected him.

"Thanks…" Was all the Flurry then let out and smiled, lovingly.

"No problem. I love you."

"I love you too."

-

A few more weeks had passed after Axel's sudden break down, but as he got in bed that night he sighed and was feeling a lot better. He didn't really think about how many weeks he had left, that was more of Roxas's thing, but he knew it was close.

Demyx had moved in right next to the shared room, because Roxas practically begged him too, but he even though the Key of Destiny did that, the mullet sitar loving nobody had no problem doing so. Besides this gave Xigbar some time with the twins.

So as the Flurry settled down for the night, giving one last look to the picture of Rox on the bedside table, he got himself comfortable and fell asleep.

…………

Only for a few hours later to be woken up by a sharp pain. He shot straight up and yelled at the top of his lungs. Fuck this hurt!

Another wave of pain rolled through him as his hands clutched at his stomach. F-ING Kingdom Hearts, make it bloody stop!!

He screamed again and hissed at the pain as his jaw was clenched tight. This was it wasn't it? This is what's it like to have a baby. OH GAWD, I don't want it!

Even as he thought that, Demyx came ramming into the room and flipped on the lights. As soon as he saw the redhead he squealed happily.  
_Well at least someone is happy about all this pain that is running through my body like a train._

"Dem,…ahh…please, help…" Axe didn't need to finish as Dem came right to his side and began to prop him up against his own pillows, personally stacked by the blonde himself. Axel did sigh a little bit, it was a bit more comfortable this way.

Yet, it made him a bit more…

"Axel, wake up!" Demyx shouted as he lightly shook the redhead's shoulder until he was able to see the green again.

"Axe listen to me….I think this is it. You're about to have a child."

"Oh, ya think!" The Flurry snapped angrily as he felt another roll of pain. Damnit, why couldn't it stop and why did he feel wet all of the sudden. It wasn't like him to piss himself, even if he was about to deliver.

"Yes, my point being is that I don't want to leave you alone but I have to go get Vexen. He's the…"

"Demyx, just go get him already!!! I can deal without you for a few seconds! Just go get him and make this fucking PAIN STOP!"

The Nocturn didn't take a second hesitation. He snapped open a portal and dove through it as if his ass was on the line. It most likely was with the Flurry of Dancing Flames on a short leash of temper. Axel laid back against the pillows and sighed, hissing from time to time.

It still hurt like hell, but he knew there was nothing to do about it until he got some actual help. He clutched at the side of the bed and bite back a yell. As soon as Roxas got here, he was going to make it clear that this was the last child. PERIOD!

Dem did keep to his word for just then we appeared through a new portal and Vexen right behind him, followed by Zexion. The mullet blonde eased Axel off the pillows and sat behind his good friend, massaging his shoulders, like he had done with Marly.

Zexion had a clipboard in hand and began to write out the charts and all other important stuff. Vexen smiled as he came closer to Axe.

"I knew I made a good decision on putting that potion in your juice, the one you drank before you went to bed."

As the scientist moved to the end of the bed and helped Axe put his feet up and spread his legs a little, it clicked in Axel's head. That was why he had felt weird all day. But hey, at least he didn't have to get a big long scar down his stomach now.

That thought suddenly was cut off as another contraction rushed through his body, making him bend over in pain and scream at the top of his lungs, that one had hurt.

But where was Roxas? He still wasn't here. Where was he?

Demyx slowly eased Axel back against his chest and rubbed his shoulder some more. Axel liked it and all but the pain was too much for that. "Dem?"

"Yeah?" The blonde replied kindly as he looked at his friend.

"I'm not Marly and since Roxas isn't here yet, can you hold my hand?" Axe asked as kindly as possible but it was hard as he had to swallow back another yell. But still Dem smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Of course."

-

Seven Hours! Seven BLOODY Hours! This had been going on for seven hours and about three, no, four things had happened.

1. Contractions from Hell.

2. Superior coming and commenting on Axel's slow progress, more like teasing him about it.

3. Poor Dem going deaf from how loud Axel was screaming.

4. NO ROXAS!?

Axel clutched at Demyx's hand as tightly as possible as he screamed once more. He was sick and tired of this but Vexen said there was nothing they could do. Labor could last from an 30 minutes to up of 24 hours.  
Oh gawd, Axel seriously did not want to be in labor that long. Then Zexion had offered the idea of Axel walking along the halls for about ten minutes or so, but hell like that was going to happen. The redhead barely had any energy to scream now let alone walk the hallways.  
But his biggest regret, fear, worry, and anger was all about and aimed at Roxas, for the blonde still had not shown up. What if he missed the birth all together? Axel didn't want to go at this alone. He wanted Rox, right here next to him.

Dealing with the pain brought him back to the moment as Vexen sighed, moving a clump of hair back behind his shoulder.

"Axel I got some good news for you. In about a couple of minutes you're going to start pushing, alright?"

The redhead would have said finally, but something was just eating away at the heart he had received from being pregnant in the first place. He didn't want to start without Roxas. Dem noticed the sadness in the Flurry's eyes and rubbed his shoulders a little more.

"I'm sure Roxas will be here. He wouldn't miss this for anything. Not even the world." Axel was about to nod and accept that Vexen was about to move him into a better position but then they all heard it. A loud yell, just down the hall.

"AXEL!" The redhead literally lit up like the flames that overpowered him as Roxas, yes Roxas, skidded to a halt at the door. He was panting like crazy but a smile on his face none the less. The spiky haired blonde then wasted no time rushing into the room, right next to the bed.

Dem smiled as he moved over, giving his space to Roxas and settled beside Axel. Rox wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders, his hands falling onto his lover's chest.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He finally said as he kissed Axel on the side of his cheek. The Flurry, though, just moved his hand up and behind him into Rox's hair and started to cry, moving his head against Rox's arm.

"Rox-Roxas…" He didn't care anymore, about the pain or what was to happen. Roxas was here, he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

"Roxas, it's good to know you're here. You just made it. Axel, you ready to get this baby out of you?" Vexen asked as he moved the Flurry's feet up to the end of the bed and moved back the blankets. Axel shivered slightly but then nodded. Dem and Rox looked at each other before turning back to the Academic.

"He's good to go." They said at the same time as Dem took Axe's hand and Rox squeezed his lover's shoulder a little tighter.

Roxas then smiled as he leaned closer to Axel's ear and kissed it.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here for ya."

Axel would have loved to smile but all he wished and wanted was for Rox to just switch places with him. He didn't want to do this. He was in so much f-ing pain right now it wasn't even funny, he even had tears rolling down his cheek it hurt so much.

"Alright, Axel. Push!"

-

Only an half an hour had passed and the baby was still inside him. He hadn't screamed with the first three pushes but let out low moans and whimpers.

Demyx leaned over and wiped away the poor redhead's sweat that had been lingering on his forehead. Roxas was the one getting his hand broken but still only smiled and whispered comforting words into his Flurry's ear.

Vexen moved back in his position in front of Axel and sighed.

"Axel, you're doing great but I want this to be the last one alright. Now, push."

Axel nodded and leaned forward, pushing with all his might as a low scream admitted from his throat. He did the counting and as soon as he hit ten, Roxas accepted him back in his arms and kissed his collarbone.

"Good job Axel. You're doing so great. I love you and I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." Roxas reassured him and he nodded slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was good Axel, but you can do better. Just the shoulders, that's all. Give me one last good one. Ready, push."

This time Axel and Roxas both leaned forward together and Axel squeezed Rox's hand the hardest he ever had. He screamed fully, his voice filling the room as he pushed like never before.

"You can stop now, Axel. You got it. I'll pull it out from here." Vexen said with a calm voice and as the two nobodies moved back against the pillows, the scientist had snipped something then moved over to the table with a crying baby in his hands.

Their baby.

Roxas smiled so happily that he couldn't stand himself. He looked over at Dem first, who was smiling just as happily.

"I'll leave you two. Congrats, to the both of you. You did so great, Axel." With that Dem moved off the bed and toward the table where Vexen began to check over the baby. Roxas giggled as he could see Demyx bit his hand and jump up and down, trying desperately not to scream out the gender.

Rox then turned to VIII who was panting heavily in his lap. This made Rox smile even wider. He gave a smooth sweet kiss upon Axel's neck before leaning in close to his ear.

"I have never been more proud of you. I love you."

Axel smiled, just relived that all of that was over. But then moved a little and ran a hand through Rox's hair.

"I love you too." He whispered as he leaned up and gave a small peck upon Rox's cheek. He could yell at the blonde later, right now he was too tired to.

TBC…

* * *

Hey everyone, I hoped you like it and I'll reveal the gender in the next chapter.

Please R&R!!


	9. Chapter IX

Hey Guys, once again enjoy! heheh I've had fun.

* * *

Axel then sighed heavily as he fell against Rox some more. Hey, you couldn't blame him. He was tired and was going to sleep until the next day's morning. He just wanted to sleep.  
Rox smiled down at him and began to run his fingers through the bouncy spikes.

"Axe, why don't you…" He was going to continue but the Flurry just shook his head and smiled.

"I might be tired, but I'll have plenty of time to sleep **after** I see our child. I've waited nine months to get a good night sleep…" Axe was then cut off himself as fingers were pressed over his lips. He looked up and Rox met his eyes.

"I get it. But please, can you do me a favor and not push yourself?" The redhead only nodded and sighed as he rested his head against his lover's shoulder. Then both of them jumped as Demyx squealed and Vexen turned to them.

"You guys ready to see your child?" The Academic said as he moved closer to the bed. Roxas nodded happily as Axel could only stare, a few tears beginning to stream down his face. The scientist then nodded before moving the bundle into the redhead's arms.

Axel moved back one hand as Roxas leaned over his shoulder moving his arm in the right position, so that both of them were sporting their child.

_Their child, man they would never get over saying that._

Axel just stared and stared, even though it was more like gazing. This little thing in his arms was no bigger than a over stuffed teddy bear. It was nothing like a bear though. It had perfect skin even though it was kinda wrinkly and pink. It made him giggle.

He just wished he could know the hair color, it had a small patch of golden hair, but he had read that it was possible for that to change as the child grows. He turned to smile at Roxas for a moment then turned back to the baby, only to meet the deepest green eyes he had ever seen.

"Oh my gawd….Axel look at his eyes."

"Believe me, I see them." These eyes were absolute amazing. These were the deepest shade of green Axel didn't even know exist, they were even deeper than his eyes. It was so cool.

Demyx bounced over, jumping up and down as he stood next to his best friends.

"So what are you going to name him? What? What? What?"

Roxas chuckled as he ran his index finger over his son's cheeks. They had a son, their own son. He couldn't believe it.

"A-Axe…"

"Phoenix."

Roxas and Demyx just stared at him for a moment, bewildered by the word, before Dem muttered "What?"

"Phoenix. I want his name to be Phoenix." Axel repeated as he just gazed at their child, with a kind smile spearing over his lips. Roxas moved his hand a little before turning to Axel a little more.

"Why that name, Ax?" He smiled lightly, though as he asked. It wasn't as if he hated the name, just curious about why his lover picked that name.

"Because ever since I heard him, he's lit up my world like his father did before him."

"Man, Axe, when did you become such a sap!" Demyx sighed as he sat on the side of the bed but smiled all the same.

Roxas glared at the older blonde for a moment before lightly punching his shoulder. Even though it was a small punch, the sitarist yelped and held his arm.

"What was that for?" He pouted, but was ignored as Rox just turned back to their kid. He gazed into the dark eyes for the longest time before sighing.

"Our little flying Phoenix." The smile on Axel's face brought tears to Rox's eyes. He leaned forward, his head resting against Axe's shoulder as they both smiled down at their Phoenix. But then Axe nodded.

"Y-Yeah, Nix for short." Rox nodded in agreement and giggled as he let Phoenix hold his index finger, the baby had a strong grip. Then he gasped as Axel's hand slowly began to loosen it's grip and the redhead began to fall backwards.

Thankfully Demyx caught him and Roxas held Phoenix tightly against his chest with both of his arms. He made sure their son was comfortable then turned to his redhead.

"Axel? Axel?"

Demyx just giggled and smiled. "It' s okay Rox, he just fell asleep."

Roxas gave him a confused look before turning to Axel again, and sure enough the redhead's eyes were closed and his breathing had steadied. Demyx smiled a little wider before placing Axel against the pillows as Roxas moved to his side.

"Oh, shouldn't we feed him?"

"Oh yeah, just let me…"

"Here you go, guys. And I also brought you this." Vexen said as me moved back into the room, moving a rocking chair near the bed and carrying a bottle in the other.

"Thanks Vexen." Rox smiled as he moved over into the chair and accepted the bottle. Demyx showed him how to feed the baby in the right way and soon Phoenix was drinking like no tomorrow, making Roxas smile all the more.

Vexen and Dem left quietly and Roxas sighed, rocking back and forth in the chair. He was just so happy. This was their son. His and Axel's son. They made something. They made a living breathing person, that was completely healthy and for them to call their very own.

He could not get any happier.

~The End~

* * *

Hey Everyone! Well this might be it, but I'm not sure. I'm thinking of adding another chapter for when Phoenix is aroud ten or something. But like I said I'm not sure. Oh and by the way for Phoenix's eyes think of the deepest green you can and times it by ten then you get his eyes. I know that sounds cheesy but hey I love it. XD

Anyway I've had fun and if you review I'll add the other chapter. See ya guys around! Bye!


	10. Chapter X bonus

Axel's hand shot up, chakram in his clutches as he blocked the blast of fire that came ramming at him. He growled behind his shield before ducking and rolling off to the side and then threw the circle weapon to his attacker.

The small foe smirked before snapping his arm down in front of him, the chakram not hitting him but skidding against a glowing shield of light. The spinning metal came back to the tall redhead's hand and he clenched his teeth.

The fight had been going for thirty minutes already and still the enemy hadn't gotten a scratch, maybe sweating and panting some but no scratches accounted for. This wasn't bloody fair!

Axel was fighting the toughest he was allowed to and he landed anything, what the heck was Rox teaching this kid?

The lanky Eighth member gritted his teeth again before running full speed at the enemy. The said enemy had gotten ready for the attack, raising his keyblade higher.

What he wasn't expected happened next. Once Axel was at least ten feet from him, the redhead dropped his chakrams and jumped. The smaller one of the two in room was so surprised that he had lowered his blade enough for Axel to not get hurt, especially when he landed straight on him and they tumbled a few feet before Axe pinned his arms to the rough ground.

"HA!" The older redhead proclaimed happily as the ever so famous smirk of his presented itself once again. The being below him growled and tried to struggle but it was useless, he and Axel knew it.

Flaming deep forest green eyes glared up into the shining emeralds, this only making Axel smirk wider and more smugly.

"Didn't know your old man could do that, huh?" Eight chuckled heartedly down at his ten year old son, then somewhat frowned. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't all that old. He was nineteen when he had the kid below him so being twenty nine wasn't really being old to him.

Yet it seemed his sun caught on to what he had said and smirked, making Axel frown even more, cause the little guy got Rox's smirk, and not his own.

"Oh, so now you're old, pop." Phoenix chuckled as he laid his red hair against the ground and just stared up at his dad. Axel sighed as he hung his head for a sec before getting off of his boy. He sat up on his knees and shook his head.

"I'm not old. So I'm two years older than your dad but we're not all that old, got it memorized?"

Nix grinned now and nodded slightly before chuckling.

"It's committed to memory." He turned to gaze at his pop, who was smiling back at him. Axel didn't care about what anyone said, these kids were the best thing that ever happened to him. He wouldn't trade them for **_anything_**.

He then slowly got to his feet and offered his hand to the smaller redhead, who took it with another smile. Axel wrapped his arm around Nix's shoulders as they began to walk out of the training room. Yet before they left they both snapped their fingers making their weapons disappear, one in a blast of light while the other in red flames.

"You know you need to teach me that shield you make without talking." Axel said to his boy as they neared the door.

Nix only smirked along with a soft chuckle.

"In your dreams, pop."

* * *

Heheheheheheh  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed. I told you I might add another chapter and this might be the beginning of a sequel cause I got a plot behind this forming! So if you would like more than that would be okay to say so, just press the little green button and tell me what ya think. Okay?  
~Luv ya!


	11. Apologies!

Hello, peoples!

You know I just reread Flower Child which was beautifully created by Buka2000 and I realized something. My story, Flurry's Being, sucks! It is really bad and sucky compared to hers.

So I'll keep Flurry's Being up for now but behind closed doors I'm going to be rewriting the entire thing. I want it to be a lot better and maybe I'll even add more about Axe and Nix after he is born. Yeah Phoenix is still going to be the name and all but I want to make this story better.

Buka2000 is really good and I feel like I just let my story die after the first few chapters, so I'm rewriting and editing and stuff.

I'm sorry you had to put up with such a bad story for now but I promise to work harder.

~Thank you! Bye XD


End file.
